You're Mine
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: "Rambut ini..." dia menyentuh helaian rambut hitam Shun, "Mata ini..." dia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Shun, "Tubuh ini. Semua milikku. Kau tidak boleh disentuh orang lain kecuali aku. Kau tidak boleh dipandang orang lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta kecuali aku. Kau tidak boleh bersama orang lain kecuali aku. Karena kau milikku. Mengerti?"-DanShun FF! 1st fic in this fandom! RnR?


**You're Mine**

**Pairing : DanShun (Danma Kuso x Shun Kazami)**

**Disclaimer : Bakugan (c) Mitsuo Hashimoto, Atsushi Maekawa, ****TMS Entertainment. FF (c) ME**

**Warning : BL, OOC, BL *I told you twice! Boys Love, guys! LOL Homophobic? Back off!*, ****Mechtanium Surge**** Universe. Don't like, don't read! You've been warned!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap lurus satu sama lain. Satu dengan tatapan datar, satunya lagi dengan tatapan teduh tapi menusuk.

Coklat kemerahan dan coklat madu saling beradu pandang. Tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Sampai salah satunya jenuh akan keheningan itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya si mata coklat madu itu. Ia masih menatap sepasang mata coklat kemerahan yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Pemuda dengan mata coklat kemerahan itu tetap pada posisinya–berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangan di dada serta tubuh yang disandarkan di pintu–dan masih menatap mata lawan bicaranya, "Bukankah seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Shun?"

Shun Kazami–nama lelaki yang mempunyai bola mata coklat madu–memutar bola matanya, "Bukan, itu pertanyaanku. Apa maumu datang kemari, eh? Bukankah kau seharusnya sibuk berlatih dengan teman-teman barumu di sana?" Shun bertanya balik dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku sudah selesai berlatih. Dan aku ada urusan denganmu, karena itulah aku kemari," jawab Danma Kuso, pemuda beriris coklat kemerahan itu, dingin.

"Masalah tentang iri padaku karena mengambil posisi ketua Brawlers darimu?"

"Aku ke sini sama sekali bukan ingin membahas itu, Shun."

Shun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ingin beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, "Peduli setan dengan ocehanmu. Aku ingin pergi, menyingkir dari depan pintu kamarku, Pengkhianat."

'_BRAK!'_

Tangan panjang Dan menghadang tepat di depan Shun yang baru saja akan melewatinya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'pengkhianat'? Apa itu aku? Buktikan." Kata Dan sambil mengunci tubuh ramping Shun di dinding samping pintu menggunakan dua tangannya.

Pria berwajah cantik itu menatapnya dengan tatapan marah—namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan kemarahannya sedikit pun. Ia harus tetap tenang, "Pergi ke Interspace untuk latihan, oke, aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi tindakanmu yang setelah kalah langsung pergi begitu saja untuk berlatih dengan Drago TANPA mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada kami—lebih-lebih padaku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Bukankah artinya kau mengkhianati kami? Serta aku dan segala kepercayaanku padamu?"

"Itu artinya kau marah padaku dan aku menyesal—benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat, melindungi Bumi, melindungi Bakugan, melindungi kita semua, dan melindungimu, Shun. Lagipula, bukan aku saja yang berkhianat–begitu pendapatmu tentangku–'kan?" tanya Dan lagi dengan nada mencemooh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Marucho—selama aku tak ada, bukankah kalian terlalu dekat? Kurasa aku sama sekali tidak pernah ingin berpisah darimu, namun demi menjadi lebih kuat dan melindungimu, aku pergi berlatih bersama Drago di sana. Namun setelah aku kembali, lihat betapa dekat kalian. Kemana-mana selalu berdua bagaikan lem, bahkan cara pandang Marucho padamu terlihat jelas bahwa ia menaruh rasa padamu, itu membuatku muak. Apa seleramu berubah menjadi suka pada orang kaya berwajah manis, Shun?"

"Sekarang siapa yang marah, bahkan ditambah dengan cemburu? Berkacalah dulu sebelum kau bicara. Kau yang seenaknya meninggalkanku sendirian di sini—aku menghargai usahamu berlatih, sungguh—tapi meninggalkanku bahkan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padaku, kelihatannya kau pun menikmatinya... Kau pikir aku tidak marah?" balas Shun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tersirat sedih dan marah bersamaan, "Kami berdua terus bersama karena dia adalah pengatur strategi dalam tim dan aku adalah ketuanya. Kami harus bersama untuk menyusun rencana apabila ada serangan dari pihak musuh. Dan setidaknya, ia mau menemaniku dan tidak meninggalk–Uh!"

Omongan Shun terpotong begitu sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Shun terbuka lebar, terkejut atas tindakan Dan yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Dan menggigit bibir bawah Shun, mencoba untuk memasuki bagian dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya mulai menjelajah di dalam sana, serta tak lupa untuk saling bergulat dengan lidah milik 'lawan main'nya.

"Ap–aah, D-Dan..." Pria cantik dengan rambut hitam legam sebahu itu mencoba berbicara walau percuma. Yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya desahan.

Lama waktu berselang, Dan melepaskan dirinya dari Shun. Saliva dua orang itu saling menyatu. Dan menatap Shun tepat di bola matanya.

"Dengar, Shun..." Dan menghapus saliva di bibir Shun dengan ibu jarinya, "Ada dua hal yang harus kau ketahui. Satu, aku sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkanmu." Dengan nafas terengah, Shun menatap balik Dan.

"Kedua. Rambut ini..." dia menyentuh helaian rambut hitam Shun, "Mata ini..." dia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Shun, "Tubuh ini. Semua _milikku_. Kau tidak boleh disentuh orang lain kecuali aku. Kau tidak boleh dipandang orang lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta kecuali aku. Kau tidak boleh bersama orang lain kecuali aku. Karena kau _milikku_. _Mengerti_?"

Perlahan, Shun merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ternyata Dan menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal-style_. Dia menggendong tubuh Shun ke tempat tidur dan menjatuhkannya di atasnya, tak lupa ia menindih tubuh Shun.

"Mau... apa kau?" tanya Shun yang masih terengah dan lemas.

Dan menyeringai, "Memberimu hukuman karena kau bermain dengan orang lain selain aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho, Drago? Kok kamu ada di luar?" tanya Marucho yang baru saja kembali bersama Trister dari ruang pemantau.

"T-Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" jawab Drago panik. Mukanya memerah.

"Kenapa mukamu merah, Drago? Kau demam?" Trister ikut bertanya. Ia mengukur suhu tubuh Drago dengan dahinya. Secara, hari ini suhu udara di sini cukup dingin serta hari sudah hampir malam, kenapa Drago ada di depan pintu kamar Shunsendirian? Kemungkinan bakugan ini terkena demam sangat tinggi, bukan?

"Tunggu—Bakugan bisa demam, Trister?" Marucho kebingungan.

Drago menggelengkan kepalanya kuat—atau lebih tepatnya, menggelengkan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih dalam bentuk bola bakugan itu, "Aku–aku baik-baik saja, kok! Benar! Yang jelas, kalian tidak boleh masuk ke kamar Shun—jangan, malah lebih baik tidak mendekati kamarnya lebih dari ini!" sergah Drago sambil membentangkan kedua tangan(sayap?)nya di depan pintu.

Marucho dan Trister saling menatap Dragonoid itu bingung dan menuruti apa kata Drago.

'Mana bisa aku membiarkan kalian mendekati kamar Shun kalau Shun sama Dan sedang _asyik_ di kamar?!' teriak Drago dalam hati dan Drago pun hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, sedangkan Marucho dan Trister hanya bisa bengong dan bingung melihat Drago yang tambah merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

Sumpah, ini apa? ABAL~ HAHAHA~ **#dikevret **ceritanya gue saban Minggu mengambiguisasi (Vickyismenya kumat) Bakugan bareng sama beberapa oknum (plis yang ngerasa harus ripiu heboh~ Lalalala~ **#WOI**) daaannn drabble ini menjadi bukti atas kenistaan gue gegara pengambiguan ini. ROFL I mean, plis itu kenapa pas Dan minggat buat latihan sama Drago, Shun jadi kayak istri ditinggal suamiiiiii? Terus sampe Marucho deket" dia teruuuss? Buat nyabet istrinya Dan? Gue kan jadi mikir aneh" masyaowooohh~ Syalalalala~ **#tuhkan **KAN JADI CINTA SEGITIGA GITUH! LOLOL **#pikirannyarusak #maafinguemenistaikalian #DanSunMaruchoDragoTrister**

Deskrip lokasi sengaja gue minimin karena… saking asyiknya fangasm dan mengambigay **#heh**, gue kaga bisa focus sama tempat" di Mechtanium Surge Universe. **Suer.** Bahkan gue sama sekali kaga inget mereka tinggal di mana di season ini. **#pundung** kalo ada yang tau, kasih tau dong! **;;A;; **Tapi kata Mbak Chima, itu masih di rumah Marucho, jadi anggep aja rumahnya Marucho. LOL Maaf Marucho gue ga bisa deskripsiin ke-awesome-an rumah lo yang ajib itu...** T^T  
**

**Akhir kata, mind to review my fanfic? LOL**

Mitsuo HashimotoWritten byAtsushi MaekawaStudioTMS Entertainment 


End file.
